


Skilful Hands

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Foot Massage, Hicsqueak, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Hecate’s skilful hands work the own kind of special magic on Pippa which leads to a small surprise for her
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 11





	Skilful Hands

It had started out quite innocently enough. They’d had a full dinner at Pentangle’s and were both sitting comfortably on Pippa’s big plush sofa, watching her big ‘Tallyvision’ as Hecate mistakenly pronounced it . Hecate wasn’t really paying much attention to what was on the contraption but Pippa seemed to be enjoying it, and it was worth enduring to watch her face light up and smile when something or other happened or she saw her favourite vacuous celebrity. But there was also some discomfort in her features that she kept pushing aside. Hecate had worked it out from the way Pippa had been moving about, or the lack of it to be precise and the fact she’d not worn her shoes at all since Hecate arrived. She wonder if a little over familiarity might be in order? Placing a hand gently on her calf she lifted Pippa’s feet up putting them on her lap and turning the slightly surprised witch so that she was almost lying across the sofa. Without a word but looking at Pippa to make sure that she hadn’t overstepped the Mark, Hecate began to gently massage Pippa’s feet. The sighs and appreciative sounds soon coming from the pretty blonde told Hecate that she’d made the right decision. Within minutes Pippa had slid down the sofa, her head was on a cushion and she was... well... Hecate was mesmerised at what she was witnessing. Who knew you could get that kind of a reaction out of someone from a foot massage? Hecate didn’t. Pippa was definitely enjoying it though. So much so that Hecate was blushing when Pippa finally looked up at her and she instantly knew why, cheekily questioning “If that’s what those hands are capable of just on my feet, imagine what they could do elsewhere.” Hecate did and Hecate blushed even more.


End file.
